


Timeless.

by halogenmoonlight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, TW: actual rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, This is a “ I can’t find it and I gave up searching tag so if anyone knows thanks”, Whatever that term for not pp’s that are pp’s is, can you guess what I like to write?, everyone is 18+, just monster dick and rape, nothing super kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenmoonlight/pseuds/halogenmoonlight
Summary: mephiles the dick fucks a poor hero,





	Timeless.

Sonic stirred a bit, slowly but surely blue eyelids forced themselves open. The blue blur took in a few things as his senses starting to regain themselves. His back and his quills were being smushed against a chilled gravely surface, which lead for him to come to the conclusion he was currently on the ground somewhere. His face and ass had met concrete and gravel enough times to tell these types of things.

He let out a low sigh as he lifted up his fawn arm to rub his head , he had a searing migraine, and if he was being honest his entire body ached like a wondering cat who had just been hit by a car, and flung across the highway.

The cobalt hero looked around, his head still spinning, struggling to recall what had led him into this situation. He recalled a few key components of piecing things together. For example Sonic remembered Shadow, he also recalled Silver... He let out a loud groan, sitting up and holding his head in his hand.

"Chaos... what's wrong with me?" Sonic muttered. He supposed some force could've been tampering with him, the sensation wasn't too different from that of what he would experience when faced with an energy dilemma.. His eyes shot open again, as he realized what exactly was going on prior to his ever-so-heroic awakening sprawled out on concrete. Sonic once again thought back to his other companions, he had recently been informed of... an old threat? Silver, had explained to him and his other companions the existence of Mephiles, Iblis, and Solaris. Beings who had been eradicated from their own timelines long ago to ensure the safety and the not ultimate destruction of Möbius. However, though they may have been eliminated from their timeline, the ability for these entities to exist in between dimensions and timelines wasn't so far fetched, but it was an outcome anyone who had remembered ( Luckily for Sonic, and everyone else Silver, or the silver who helped them atleast, seemed to be the only one who recalled the event at this given time.) the event had hoped to Chaos that it would lay in obscurity.

Unfortunately, although it had been a few years or so since the incident with the God, Solaris , and it's split demigods, Mephiles and Iblis, one of them had somehow been released. Mephiles, the demigod with an ability to go through time, play with dark matter, and frankly from what Silver explained the smartest and most sadistic God Sonic had ever heard of.

To make a long story short, Mephiles had been released or tricked someone into breaking the prison he lived in in his timeline , tracked down the original heros from the timeline he was eradicated from, travelled there from the one he still existed in between the gaps of space time, and then Silver had come to warn them of a destroyed future and that the old foe had returned seeking revenge.

But sonic had never seen Mephiles, never once had he actually come face to face with the villain. He wasn't sure if he had any interest in him at all to be honest. He knew Silver and blaze, and Team Dark had encountered the foe for sure, but he himself had yet to see him. The cobalt hero blinked a bit more and had another glance around , he couldn't quite Aplace why he was alone, and in fact it worried him. He was normally with Knuckles and Tails, or wandering around Team Dark at the very least, he had made sure not to travel alone.... So why was he alone?

He shrugged but smirked a bit, brushing off the strange fact for a moment and tried to survey around him... it was cold, and dim... he saw faint light gleaming off of what he guessed to be a few crystals throughout the dark area but he looked almost entirely underground somewhere. The sensation of his own internal temperature rising only helped him to draw this conclusion. Sonic shook his head, stretching himself a bit before pulling up off the ground. The cobalt hero cockily yawned and tapped his foot impatiently.

'Guess I better find a way out...' he thought to himself spinning around, he had to admit it was pretty dark and he wasn't exactly an avid spelunker. Pretty much all he could make out was a path of vibrant crystals, glowing shades of white blue and purple, they danced in the corner of his eyes.They were beautiful actually if he had been in any other situation he probably would've stopped to admire them. Eventually the more he walked around the crystals was streams of magma, which also radiated light. The blue hero let out a soft sigh as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

The cobalt being stopped in his tracks, taking a momentary break and tapped his foot thinking, if he was in a hot area surely he be should hot and feverish? He just hadn't expected it to be this bad. Sonic also considered the idea of running out of the cavern, he hadn't done that earlier as he wasn't sure if he could find an exit, and now revealing the literal lava he didn't want breaking the sound barrier to destroy the volcano to trap him and kill him.

The blue hero huffed, putting his hands on his hips and sighed a bit taking a step forward, but the moment he had moved a laughter began to echo through the cavern.

"Well, Well." The cobalt beings ears perked up and he tapped his shoe against the tender rock once more before turning around. He tilted his head catching sight of a pair of jade eyes. He reached his hands out gesturing the surrounding area, screaming with volcanic activity, and glanced at the cobalt hero.

At first glance the hero was almost relieved to see the familiar face of one of his friends, the red striped former anti hero, and presently agent, Shadow The hedgehog . The being before him, had the shape and size of shadow, but lacked his signature coloring Instead of meeting that of the ebony quill and fur texture the cobalt hero enjoyed so much, he was met with a greyed out tinge accented by powder blue stripes. The being , lacked a mouth, or any signs of expression for that matter. The way he moved, he seemingly lacked a spine, it was like watching gelatin crawl, he wobbled as he progressed forward, almost as if the being had never had to walk before.

The scene would've been enough to send chills down anyone's spine, there was just something utterly unnerving about the entity. However, Sonic had gone against many threatening individuals in the past so he was sure he could take this one.

The cobalt hero tapped his foot, stepping out of his momentary trance of fear and confusion, and rolled his eyes,

" So who are you cave man?" Sonic quipped smirking at the other individual, a laughter ensued, the blue hero could feel his quills standing straight up but he shook it off and tried his best to look amused.

" Me? I'm mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." The being smirked stepping forward, Sonic stood his ground but his eyes widened in shock to the hand gracing it's way on his chin."I'd watch your tongue fool," Mephiles spat, The blue hero glanced down, watching as the hand of the villain tightened around his chin, and lifted it downwards to meet the face of the other.

The blue hero shivered, growling lowly under his breath the hand burned against him, he was still sweating from being in an actual volcano, and the body on body contact of any kind was just making him more miserable. The being laughed a little, his eyes clearly full of amusement,

" Are things getting too hot for you hero?" The villain teased, Sonic frowned trying to piece things together, staring at mephiles, his best course of action probably was to fight the darkness based demigod.  
That was until the beings free hand reached down and squeezed the blue hero's crotch.

He let out an audible whine, lurching forward as the heat hit him like a light, he fell against the other being panting, and shifting his legs in discomfort due to the ever growing heat in his body. Beads of sweat dropped off his skin and he stepped back his eyes widening and covering his mouth trying to recover from the sudden episode.

" H-Hey..." Sonic panted backing up from the villain, wincing as the sudden crunch from the fragile rock let out a burst of steam. Luckily for the cobalt hero the hand had only engaged in a quick grope and had released its hold fairly quickly allowing for him to back up.

But it was just so hot in the volcano, and his body was burning up...

He took another step back ignoring the steam sending tingles against his calf as it hit him with the pleasant sensation of heat, and stopped to pant, panting was normal, it was the bodies reaction to cool off when it got overheated. Sonic reasoned with himself, trying to block out the subtle sensualness of it all, something he'd neglected to realize before the pleasantness of the soft squeeze had hit him.

The cobalt hero hadn't realized such simple things; the sweat running down his arms, the tightness in his chest, and Oh gods. How could he forget the sensation of anything coming into contact with skin the way the fabric rubbed against his hands when he moved them was enough to make him squirm, he was just that hot.

It was almost pitiful, how nice he had started to feel, his head was almost about to blank from the pleasure plaguing his body, the hero shifted his legs stepping back again, they wobbled a bit underneath him and he let out some jumbled noise. Chaos he could hardly stand, they were shaking from how sensitive he felt. Sonic gripped the wall of the volcano, wincing but letting out a surprised yell at the slightly painful heat. It burned a little, but not enough to do any real damage on him, like the sensation when one touches hot concrete. He found it almost pleasurable, as he forced himself to sit down he lurched forward panting more, twisting his figure... Oh how, his body needed attention, he thought to himself as he pushed his knees upto him, clamping them shut together. He was consciously choosing to ignore the being who had appeared in between them.

Sonic let out another breathy sigh, as he laid his back against the wall. The cobalt being squirmed as his back made contact with it, it was just so warm, and so pleasurable, he couldn't help but let out a shout from contact. Sonic shook his head opening his eyes and frowned glancing around, he couldn't allow himself to be susceptible like this. Not with a villain amok and ... when he was on a mission to help stop said villain, and especially when he couldn't remember the details before winding up in the middle of a volcanic cavern...

It just all in all seemed like a real bad time to have a boner.

Sonic had a pretty strong spirit he had however never really had his will tested quite like this. With every passing minute the hedgehog just breathed, in and out, but every breath sent a burning fire through him. Chaos knows how much he wanted to just spread his legs, and speedily take care of his problem. The poor cobalt hero's face was entirely flush, and his pants grew louder as the minutes flew by.  
He could enjoy the tingly sensation, mixed with the surprising sensualness the very act of breathing brought him, but he knew it screamed danger. He had hoped it die down, but,

He let out a yell keeping his legs forced together and gripping the rock beneath him as another wave of pleasure shot to his crotch.

It was actually really starting to hurt the hero, and his body obviously wanted him to well, get it up and then over with more then anything. However the blue blue rested assured that he was stronger then this. Despite his stubbornness he always found himself heaving into every breath, and savouring every rise in his temperature only to be cock blocked by his own denial.

" Why neglect yourself... when you're in such need." There was a chuckle, the cobalt hero winced, lifting his head up from its claimed post to look around for the devious villain. He sighed shaking his head, he glanced to the right, and he saw gusts of geysers exploding lava and steam. The blue hero shook his head to the left, and he was met with crystals...

Then there was a tap on his shoulder, and Sonics brow furrowed in confusion. The only thing that had been there a moment ago was his own shadow, but now the very villain he had hoped to stay hidden from was gleaming down at him. The cobalt hero did his best to force a smirk to his own lips.

" The only thing I'm neglecting is- HGH hey!" Two hands had placed themselves on the others thigh, and the being across from him had sat down in front of his body. The blue hero whimpered from the touch, the others hands were soldering, and sending a pressing heat into him as they groped the hero's thighs. Mephiles let out another laugh, and the hedgehogs eyes wondered onto his face. The blue hero shuddered looking into the narrow greens, the intensity behind time was more than clear. Sonic couldn't help but acknowledge how the heat went straight to his abdomen, it was almost intoxicating.

" I could take care of you weakling," Mephiles hummed squeezing the hedgehogs legs tighter, receiving a much welcomed yell in response. The dark demigod laughed keeping a firm grip with his left hand, while his right began to wonder upward. " I thought it'd be harder to break such delicate prey, yet I'm certain I'll have you squirming in moments."  
The cobalt hero squeaked as the hand stopped on his rear, the demigod shook his head letting out another soft cackle.

" Oh, you'll be a delight to break I can tell you that now..." The villain hummed and the cobalt hero swallowed as the hold he was keeping on his captive merely tightened. Sonic whimpered his back arching as he began curling into the grip letting out a distraught noise.

" O—ogh gods...." Sonic whimpered letting out a low slur as the demigod merely laughed again, The cobalt hedgehog hissed as he laid his head back, he supposed he was distressed. He'd never had his body touched like this before, nor had he ever felt this strong of arousal in his life. Nonetheless he was certain he didn't want a villain taking his virginity from him.

However Mephiles seemed more than determined. The heroic hedgehog could see the lust in his eyes... how they watched his breathing, how they observed every time he had started to squirm, and watching how he cried out underneath his hands. Deep down he knew it was a lost effort, the demigod of Darkness was determined.

" Do not fret mortal I'm sure it'll be most pleasurable to you, after all at least I've taken the form of one of your allies," Mephiles spoke, his voice was strong, the Demigod was certainly an individual who came off strong, the poor cobalt hero didn't even have time to react as the slender grey hands moved to his upper thighs, he let out a dull whine of protest. Yet he felt how his hands made contact with every shred of fur, and skin underneath... and oh... if it was someone else in a better situation he would've liked it. He wouldn't admit it but his mind drifted to the demigod but just with the replaced color pallet.

'Oh gods don't go there...please... please' Sonic stared at the hands, the arousal unfortunately had him too weak to properly fight back, it was strangely energy draining. He dared to wonder if mephiles had done something to him to make him weaker.  
He knew that the Demigod was dead set on his prize.

The cobalt hedgehog let out a loud cry, as his thighs were moved apart, fully exposing his throbbing member. The fawn cock, was dripping, and Sonics eyes widened in horror as a nice heat placed itself against his cheeks.

He didn't want the demigod to see it, but deposited the greedy hands moved forward to grab their prize. Sonic let out a soft hiss to the squeeze of his member, Mephiles laughed at this and he could've let out an audible whine as the hand tightened in its hold.

" Oh, you'll be divine soon." The demigods thumb moved upward, and he began to roll it around the hedgehogs tip. Sonic began to shake a bit, letting out a few disgruntled noises.

" A—hgh please mephiles ...!" he whined staring at the other emerald greens widened with fear, The cobalt hero began to tear up. The sensation was too much, he felt so hot, so horny so needing. He just wanted something to fuck him, but he hated it, he hated what his body needed and what his brain needed was the exact opposite. The demigod continued mercilessly, the being beginning to writhe beneath his hands as he began shifting them over the others length, stroking in the signature phallic but up and down motion,

While Sonic wasn't proud of the moans began leaving his body after such an action. He couldn't help it, he slumped back against the walls of the volcano, shouting and squirming as the Demigod did his busy work.

" You're worked up enough aren't you," The demigod quizzed the hedgehog. Sonics ears perked up and he gave the other a half lidded gaze, since his body was more focused on its pleasures, but he observed how mephiles grabbed kept his hand on his cock– much to Sonics dismay he stopped pumping the shaft, which earned a low groan of displeasure from the cobalt hero— and with his spare hand pushed up on the others rear. " You see I intend to take you." The demigod announced, and Sonic tilted his head confused.

Glancing down at the beings crotch he saw the loose form moving, they started off a black faded color, before spitting out into a slender black tendril, Sonic blinked a bit in shock, snapping out of his phase staring at Mephiles. The cobalt hero felt like he was going to be sick looking at it. He didn't understand where the literal tentacle protruding from the Demigods crouch was coming from, but he was certain he realized his alarm

The villain just laughed leaning over the hero, "Don't worry it stimulates you better l~ I can make it whatever I want, I could make it the appendage your ally has or my own... so I chose my own, but perhaps you'd like something to suck on later huh?" He chuckled lowering his head over the cobalt hero's, and Sonic laid back as far as he could. This surely couldn't be happening but fuck every touch the other being gave him sent him straight to heaven. His body was just so hot, even the heat was just building up in his lower abdomen wanting to be fueled and released... He stared at the tentacle that protruded from the villains crotch, and swallowed nervously.

He knew he wasn't desperate enough to want this,

" You could be an obedient boy and suck his dick if I morphed that on myself hmm? I bet you'd like that, you seem like the subservient type —" Sonic let out s low growl, and the cobalt hedgehog kept his gaze on the other trying to look someone intimidating.

Oh but it didn't matter, the moment he'd even challenged the Demigod, the Tentacle shot straight for his opening without any proper preparation.He let out a cry of pain, arching backwards and wincing from the notion, tears stinging his eyes. It hurt like a bitch, while Sonic hadn't exactly ever thought about shoving anything up there, he didn't register just how agonizing the pain was, he wouldn't be shocked if his ass was bleeding from the roughness . The appendage was certainly a few inches thick, and he didn't quite understand what it was if he was being honest. If mephiles had shoved a cloned form of shadows cock up his ass atleast he'd have known for sure what went up there. There was a pleasant shift, and Sonics body froze up relaxing instantly, he could feel it working around inside him, it was similar to that of a vibration as the tendril was constantly moving. The cobalt hedgehog felt his face flush further in embarrassment as the thickness just went further up him. The soft vibration didn't force him over the edge more then he had been prior. He was still just as frustrated and craving as he had been ten minutes ago. The tentacle was slimy, and warm, and the longer it stayed in Sonic the more heated his asshole began to feel. And with his current issue of heat... Oh gods he was helpless to fighting it off,

The moving of the tentacle seemed to numb the pain that had shot through his interest, Sonic was too scatter brained to notice this but in a more sober state he surely would've put two and two together.

" Wh— what are you just waiting around for? that doesn't even feel like the pleasure your promised at all it just—" Mephiles chuckled and Sonic screamed, letting out a more then audible cry of pleasure as the tendril must've found what it was searching for. The demigod hummed, and the tendril inside the blue hedgehog pounded into his spot mercilessly, this did wonders for the heat pooling into his stomach, and the gods knew how desperately he wanted to focus to fight yet...

" I see you're hooked on the idea of being pleasured huh?" Sonic let out another moan as mephiles did his work, he would've blushed from emberassment from the comment but he was starting to just feel too good, and..... yeah it was pretty much just his arousal.

His heart was racing, and his legs were shaking from the intense waves of pleasure he received from each slam, Mephiles seemed more then thrilled with the reactions from the hero. He would let out rather loud cries, it was no shocker as sonic liked to show off and had no problem projecting himself, and his confidence. The cobalt hedgehog moans rang out closer to that of a whore , or some other rather practiced individual, since he had no shame in crying out in the volcano.

They built up, as the Demigod continued devilishly, the blue hedgehog felt his body start to twitch and shake uncontrollably and he shook his head confused as his chest just pounded harder

" Oh-Oh gods stop..." he droned out, mewling as he received another quick Burst of pleasure," STOP! I mean it— Oh! —I can't take it I'm a-ohahh!" The blue hedgehog shut his eyes screaming as he scrambled around trying to grab onto something anything to try to get a hold of the uncontainable pleasure. Oh how hot his body was, how it was shaking in desire and how he just couldn't stop it, it was too much now, he couldn't take it he needed him to slow down. A final thrust hit his prostate and sonic screamed the Demigods name, laying his head back, and shutting his eyes as his body convulsed. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him on his release, and he just laid his head back soaking in the overwhelming euphoria  
  
Mephiles laughed shaking his head, the tendril stayed inside the other hedgehog, and he certainly minded the visitor.

" You're awfully quick huh?" The demigod teased, and the blue hero just gave the being a dazed glare.

" Get your... junk out of me... already." He groaned shutting his eyes laying his head against the rocky surface beneath him. The Villian tilted his head but just leaned over the other being, sonic cringed to himself awaiting for whatever came next.

" No, I think I'll keep a piece of ass like yours here forever." The cobalt being glanced over at the other, swallowing nervously, the only response he received was another chuckle. " That was the intention, to begin with to just fuck your mortal body til it breaks your mind." And with that the blue hero yelled to the sensation of the tentacle slamming deeper inside him, The Gods only knew what hell awaited the hero..


End file.
